The Very End
by the antihero 10
Summary: "It's just one vampire," Sam had said to Dean. "It'll get our minds off of…" he trailed off, but Dean knew, Cas and Gabe. "Sammy, I'm not so sure about this," Dean had mumbled, but the Sam gave him the look, that look and Dean agreed, "Fine, one hunt, but we're getting pie after." Sam had looked triumphant, but he wasn't looking so triumphant now, was he?


Title: The Very End

Fandom: Supernatural

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Supernatural or any of their characters.

Supernatural Characters: Dean, Sam, Castiel, Gabriel.

Pairings: Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel.

OC: Zadkiel (angel of mercy)

They thought it was just one vampire, but they weren't prepared for this.

"It's just one vampire," Sam had said to Dean. "It'll get our minds off of…" he trailed off, but Dean knew, _Cas and Gabe._

"Sammy, I'm not so sure about this," Dean had mumbled, but the Sam gave him the look, _that_ look and Dean agreed, "Fine, one hunt."

Sam had looked triumphant, but he wasn't looking so triumphant now, was he?

"I'm starting to think this was a bad idea," Sam said as he cut off another vampire's head.

"You think?" Dean asked as two vampire threw his against the wall and he took them out. _""It's just one vampire Dean, we can handle it. Don't be such a girl."_ It's not just one vampire, Sam! It's a nest!"

"I realize that now," Sam said.

"Were you too impatient to do your research this time?" Dean asked Sam. "Cause you're normally all gung-ho nerdy shit with all the goddamn facts, but you seemed to have missed something."

Sam looked over at Dean and opened his mouth to reply probably with a _"No shit, Sherlock"_, when a vampire used his distraction and lunged for his throat, "Sammy!" Dean yelled, cutting down three more vampires and running over to Sam. He quickly killed the vampire that bit Sam and turned to his brother, who was bleeding profusely from his neck and laying on the ground.

"Shit, Dean," Sam mumbled. "One of 'em got me."

"No, really? I hadn't noticed," Dean said with a watery chuckle and he killed two more of the vampires.

"Dean, there's too much blood…" Sam mumbled. "I don't think I'm gonna be okay…"

Dean looked down at Sam again, "Fuck, Sammy. Don't you dare go," he said. "First Cas, then that asshole, Gabe, and now you, don't leave me here alone."

"Do you think I'll see them?" Sam asked. "Do you think Cas and Gabe will be there?"

Dean looked down at Sam with tears in his eyes, "Yeah," he said. "I think you will."

Sam looked to Dean's left and opened his mouth to call out a warning to his distracted and crying brother, but it was too late, a vampire hit Dean in the back of the head with a pipe and another vampire lunged for his throat.

"Crap, Dean," Sam said struggling to sit upright to kill the vampires that hurt his brother.

"Shit…" Dean groaned as he fell to the ground next to his brother.

Suddenly a man appeared, he looked over at Sam and Dean, "Cover your eyes," he growled.

Sam and Dean immediately did what the man said and, for a moment, they felt the comforting presence of an angel's grace before it was gone.

"You may remove your hands now," the man said.

Sam and Dean pulled their hands off their eyes, by now, their breathing was labored and the man gave them a pitying look, "Who are you?" Dean gasped.

"I am Zadkiel," the man said.

"The angel of mercy?" Sam gasped.

The man nodded, "My Father sent me here to smite these _things_ so you may pass on in peace."

"_"Pass on in peace?"_" Dean repeated. "What the fuck?"

Zadkiel nodded, "You have done well," he said. "You're work here is done."

"Fuck," Dean mumbled as Zadkiel disappeared. "Sammy, are you okay?"

Sam looked over at Dean, "We're going to die," he said with blood dripping out of the side of his mouth. "This is it."

Dean nodded and gave Sam a sad smile, "Don't be such a girl about it," he said with a chuckle.

"We'll see Cas and Gabe?" Sam said as his eyes filled with tears.

Dean rolled his eyes, "No chick-flick moments," he said.

Sam started to laugh, but it turned into a cough and Dean could see his eyes start to glaze over. He needed to say something, anything, everything, in this last moment he had with his baby brother, the brother he raised and loved so much, but he knew he didn't have that much breathe left. He could feel the darkness seeping into his mind and he could see black spots swimming in front of his eyes. His mind was screaming for him to let go, but he knew he couldn't, not yet, not until he said something.

As blood filled his mouth, he knew what he had to say, so he coughed one last time and looked over at Sam and managed to choke out one word, "Bitch."

Sam laughed, it was a hacking, wet laugh and blood flew out of his mouth as he said, "Jerk."

Dean smiled and, when Sam weakly smiled back, he knew he said the right thing.

Now his mind was screaming at him to let go, but he couldn't, not just yet, he couldn't leave Sam here alone they had to go together.

Sam seemed to have the same thoughts because he reached over and weakly squeezed Dean's shoulder, hoping to convey a message, _"Don't be stubborn, I'm going, and you're coming with me. We'll go together."_

Dean grabbed Sam's shoulder and squeezed back, _"Together."_

Sam squeezed Dean's shoulder one last time before Dean felt his grip slacken and, knowing Sam was going, he too let go.

Dean Winchester's eyes fluttered open and he looked around the hospital room, "Cas?" he said in a horase voice looking at the man who was sitting at his bedside slumped over with his head on the bed.

Castiel di Angelo, Cas to just about everyone, slowly looked up at his boyfriend in shock, "Dean!" he said immediately launching himself at his newly awakened boyfriend.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and held him as tightly as he could, "Cas, what's going on? Where am I?"

Cas pulled away from Dean, but held onto his arms, "We're at the hospital, Dean. You've been in a coma."

"A coma?" Dean asked, his voice cracking. "For how long?"

"Almost a year," Cas said, he passed Dean a cup of water and he took a drink. He paused, "Dean, do you remember what happened? The accident?"

Dean shook his head and handed Cas the cup before he looked around the hospital room. No, he didn't remember an accident, but he did remember… "Cas, aren't you… you were dead," he said.

Cas shook his head, "Dean, you've been in a coma for eleven months," he said slowly.

Dean shook his head, that couldn't be right, Cas died, he and Gabriel were killed by a hired reaper that Sam and Dean took turns torturing before they killed him two weeks ago.

Cas looked frightened, "Dean, think," he said. "We went out for dinner, on our anniversary. We met up with Gabriel and Sam after dinner and saw a movie. Sam got sick halfway through the movie. Gabriel wanted to take him home, but you insisted that our house was closer and you would drive him there."

Cas searched Dean's face as he started to remember, "We got hit…" Dean said slowly. "Sam made a joke about Gabe's candy addiction and I mentioned how obsessed you are with that jade green monkey I got you at the carnival. Then Sam said the monkey is the same color as your bracelet and you told him it matched my eyes."

Cas smiled and nodded, "A drunk driver hit you a few seconds after that," he said. "Sam was fine, but you went into a coma."

Dean motioned for Cas to come closer and he hugged him again. As soon as Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, he remembered everything. His mom dying and him and Sam moving in with Uncle Bobby after their dad was found dead, growing up with Cas and Gabriel, going to school with them, their older brothers, Michael, Lucifer, Balthazar, Raphael and Uriel, and their older sisters, Anna and Rachel. He remembered Going to prom with Cas, Sam and Gabe. He remembered getting into Berkley with Jo, Gabe and Pamala, while Ash got into Cal Tech and Sam, Cas and Crowley got into Stanford. He remembered asking Cas out in sophomore year and Gabe and Sam telling everyone they'd been going out since they graduated.

Cas pulled away and smiled at Dean as the door to his hospital room opened and Sam and Gabriel walked in.

"Dean!" Sam said, bounding over to the bed and pulling his older brother into a hug. "You had us worried! The doctors were talking about pulling the plug and Cas has been so worried, he hasn't left the hospital in months."

Gabe laughed and pulled Sam away from his brother, "Whoa there, Samsquatch," he said. "Let Deano here breathe, he just woke up."

Sam smiled sheepishly and pulled away from Dean, who pulled him back for a moment before letting him go, making everyone laugh. Cas hit the call button for the nurse and sat back down in his chair, Sam and Gabe copied him on the other side of the bed.

The nurse came in the room and fussed over Dean for a few minutes before leaving him some water and applesauce.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Dean looked over at Sam and asked, "Is it possible to dream when you're in a coma?"

Sam shrugged, "Many people have said that they dreamed while they were in a coma," he said. "Why?"

Dean shook his head, "Cause I swear, I just had the craziest dream," he said. "We," he motioned to himself and Sam, "were Hunters and we hunted demons, ghosts, vampires and werewolves. And Gabe and Cas, you guys were angels, but Gabe you were also Loki and you ate a lot of candy. All of us kept dying and Sam and I went to Hell and Cas pulled me out. We went to purgatory and we traveled the country in the Impala. Uncle Bobby ran some kind of gang of Hunters or whatever, but then he died, Dick Roman killed him and then he was a ghost…"

"Dean, breathe," Sam said, holding up his hand. "Start at the beginning.

So Dean did. He told them about him and Sam growing up as Hunters and Sam going off to Stanford. He told them about how his dad went missing and he went to find Sam and how they went on the road to hunt after Jess, Sam's girlfriend (actually his best friend), died and how John died, then Sam died, but Dean brought him back. He told them about how they met Gabe and Dean died and then Cas brought him back. He went on for hours telling them everything. They laughed when they heard about Sam and Dean being transported to Canada and becoming Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles and Sam squeezed Dean's shoulder when he told them about how many times they fought or died.

"Wow…" Gabe said when Dean had finished. "That was screwed up!"

Sam hit Gabe and Cas rolled his eyes, "That was interesting," he said. "But why were most of our siblings evil?" he asked.

Dean shrugged and opened his mouth to answer but was stopped by Gabe, who jumped over Dean's bed and sat next to Cas, "Because our siblings are evil dicks," he said.

Sam and Dean laughed and Cas rolled his eyes, "They aren't so bad…" he said.

Sam grinned and looked over at Dean, "That must have been some dream," he said. "You should write it down and turn it into a book."

"Or an entire series," Gabe said. "You could call it Supernatural, like that show that you and Sam went to."

Dean grinned and nodded, "Good idea," he said.

The four men started to relax and Cas put a hand on Dean's arm, "Why were Gabriel and I angels?" he asked.

Dean shrugged, "Maybe because of your names," he said."Or because of your last names, di Angleo, of angels."

Cas and Gabe exchanged a look and nodded as Sam and Dean watched, "Probably," they said.

Dean exchanged a grin with Sam and leaned back on his bed with a sigh as the two brothers watched Cas and Gabe playfully argue.

And if anyone saw the lights flicker and two pairs of wings silhouetted on the wall behind Cas and Gabe, they didn't mention it.


End file.
